Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of driving a display panel, a display apparatus performing the method, a method of determining a correction value applied to the method, and a method of correcting grayscale data. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of driving a display panel to compensate for pixel or wide-area pixel defects (also known as Mura defects), a display apparatus performing the method, a method of determining a correction value applied to the method, and a method of correcting grayscale data.
Discussion
Conventional liquid crystal (LC) display panels typically include a lower substrate, an upper substrate opposite the lower substrate, and an LC layer disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The lower substrate usually includes a pixel area including a plurality of pixels and a peripheral area where one or more components may be disposed to provide driving signals to the plurality of pixels. Data lines, gate lines, and pixel electrodes are usually disposed in the pixel area. The data lines extend in a first direction, the gate lines extend in a second direction crossing the first direction, and the pixel electrodes are connected to at least one of the data lines and at least one of the gate lines. A first driving chip pad and a second driving chip pad are typically disposed in the peripheral area. The first driving chip pad receives data signals and the second driving chip pad receives gate signals.
Typically, a conventional LC display panel may be subjected to one or more quality assurance tests. For instance, after the LC layer is disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate, the LC display panel may be tested through a visual test process that tests the electrical and optical operations of the LC display panel. The visual test process may include a tester manually inspecting for various display pattern stains (e.g., irregular variations or Mura defects) and attempting to remove discovered display pattern stains using a stain remover algorithm. Such manual tests are time consuming and may provide inconsistent results across a team of visual inspectors. To this end, the cyclical nature, randomness, and often low contrast presentation of the defects make accurate detection and classification rather difficult. This may reduce productivity, as well as increase the potential for compensation errors.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.